customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 5
Its the 5th tournament and still nobody can call themselves a ninja warrior as all 35 failed last time out Also last time Eiichi Miura got best performance when he was the only person to clear Stage 2 but failed the 1st obstacle on Stage 3. but since he was alone in Stage 3. he got the honour But 35 are again ready to take on the course Stage 1 obstacles 80 seconds 1 dancing stones 2 windmill cross 3 barrel roll 4 tornado run 5 triple hurdle 6 escape ladder [ with harness ] Competitors 1 Shinichi Yano CLEAR 0.2 seconds left 2 Tai Takizawa 1.dancing stones 3 Daisuke Nakata 1. dancing stones 4 Takamasa Nagasaki 2. windmill cross 5 Shunsuke Nagasaki 4. tornado run 6 Terukazu Ishikawa 4. tornado run 7 Paul Kasemir 4.tornado run 8 Naoya Tajima 4. tornado run 9 Hiromichi Sato 4. tornado run 10 Yuuji Urushihara 6. escape ladder. time out 11 Jordan Jovtchev 5. triple hurdle 12 Kevin Bull 3. barrel roll 13 Drew Dreschel 1. dancing stones 14 Minoru Matsumoto 2. windmill cross 15 Daisuke Miyazaki CLEAR 7.1 seconds left 16 Katsumi Yamada 3. barrel roll 17 Carlos 3. barrel roll 18 Shinya Kishimoto 5. triple hurdle 19 Kota Honma 5. triple hurdle. timed out as soon as he was about to press the red button 20 Lee En-Chih 1. dancing stones. tried to get onto the mat but couldnt 21 Brent Steffensen 4. tornado run . fell down and grabbed the bridge but was still in the water and failed 22 Alexander Mars CLEAR 20.9 seconds left 23 Andre Sihm 1. dancing stones 24 Masami Yusa 6. triple hurdle 25 Kenji Takahashi 3. barrel roll. jumped from the start and grabbed the surface but fell back into the water 26 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 4. tornado run 27 Akira Omori 1. dancing stones 28 Kouji Hashimoto 2. windmill cross 29 James Okada 5. triple hurdle 30 Kenji Darvish 5. triple hurdle 31 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 6. escape ladder. timed out 32 Shingo Yamamoto 1. dancing stones 33 Makoto Nagano 1. dancing stones. completed the obstacle but fell back into the water 34 Toshihiro Takeda 1. dancing stones 35 Eiichi Miura 1. dancing stones. was on one of the stones but his head bumped on one of the other stones and his feet went down and he fell there 35 attempts 3 clears Stage 2 so once again 32 have failed but 3 managed to clear and has moved on to stage 2 obstacles 50 seconds 1 super jump 2 spinning slopes 3 pendulum bridge 4 floating bridge Competitors 1 Shinichi Yano 1. super jump 15 Daisuke Miyazaki 4. floating bridge . completed the obstacle but got timed out after being too slow on the spinning slopes 22 Alexander Mars 2. spinning slopes 3 attempts no clears stage 3 obstacles 28 seconds [ just for peg jump ] 1 unforgiving wall 2 domino hill 3 peg jump stage not attempted Final Stage obstacles No time limit 1 Dreamers Road 10m Stage not attempted